Environmental Issues With Mussels
Environmental issues with mussels and other water inhabitants are causing declines in some of the species. Freshwater is not an easy thing to find. Only 2.5% of the whole water supply is freshwater (Saeijs, Berkel, 1995, p. 26). One freshwater creature in particular is the freshwater mussel. Freshwater mussels in North America have been on the decline lately and for many reasons. One of the reasons being investigated is the decline being due to the damming of rivers (Dean, et. al, 2002, p. 232). Lowhead dams spread the whole length of a stream and are usually at most 15 feet high. There has been plenty of research on large dams and how they cause a decline in freshwater mussels but there has not been much research of an effect due to lowhead dams. Dams can have a profound impact on the physical, chemical, and biological characteristics of the rivers (Dean, et. al, 2002, p. 233). With the impacts that dams can cause, it is a staggering number to see that there are about 2 million dams in the United States in the year 1999, of which 75,000 are considered dams by the US army corps of engineers (Dean, et. al, 2002, p. 232). From research done on lowhead dams they have been found to have the same effects as large dams (Dean, et. al, 2002, p. 238). This was a small sample so it will need more tests and statistics to back it up but the early study has shown a correlation between the lowhead and large dam effects on freshwater mussels. This effect will most likely cross over into other inhabitants of the river and not just the mussels. Dams in general have always been viewed as a good investment with the ability to provide hydroelectric power and a distribution of water. As of recent studies into the effects of dams on the environment has recently caused a decline in the image of dams (Saeijs, Berkel, 1995, p. 32). Dams can produce many positives but when looked into deeper they cause many problems to the ecosystems and communities where the dams are located. With the amount of freshwater being so limited in the world and in the US it is important for water to be distributed well and for easier use across the country. The need and desire to build more dams is increasing due to this need for better distribution and the side effects will continue to come forward (Saeijs, Berkel, 1995, p. 32). Problems with dams to the environment will almost always be a problem. Dams are becoming necessary to the distribution of water and also to provide hydroelectric power to communities. Most likely, organizations and working partners will have to strategize to minimize the effects. These groups will need to focus on the most beneficial locations are that have the least amount of negatives. In the US, there is currently a large problem between the engineers and the environmentalists (Saeijs, Berkel, 1995, p. 32). This is a big issue and by addressing it we will be able to help limit the destruction of dams towards the ecosystems. The effects of where and how the dam will be built needs to be taken into consideration more before a dam can be put into place. Home Page